


Eat Me Fuck Me

by RarePairGremlin



Series: How Do You Want Me? [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sort Of, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: “I’ll Do Anything You Want Me To Do To You, But You Have To Say It Out Loud”.





	Eat Me Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Doing some kink drabbles on my twitter. Here's the EnnoNishi with “I’ll Do Anything You Want Me To Do To You, But You Have To Say It Out Loud”.

Letting the last piece of clothing, a pair of bright green briefs, fall to the floor, joining the rest of the mess he’d made as he’d stripped, Chikara grinned mischievously at the figure on the bed. 

Taichi, who’d been relaxing in bed all day as they studied for an upcoming exam, blinked owlishly at the sudden vision of Chikara’s naked body. They’d been so focused on the text in front of their eyes that when he’d walked into their bedroom and asked what they should eat for supper, their eyes hadn’t bothered looking up as an uninterested answer muttered it’s way past their lips. A huff had been heard from Chikara, an amused one not an annoyed one, and it was soon followed by the sound of shuffling. Taichi had felt his ears strain to listen as his mouth continued to chew on the pen shoved between their teeth, lips moving silently to the words their eyes read as another page was turned.

Their attention was grabbed, however, when a cheeky “How about you eat me instead?” was practically giggled out. They’d blinked at the page before their gaze had snapped up to see Chikara leaning on the wall, thumbs playing with the elastic of his underwear, the tip of his erection peeking out from the top where it had been freed before Tachi’s attention had been drawn. The pen slumped against their lips before slipping free to smack noisily against the page.

Without missing a beat, Chikara stepped forward, over the pile of his clothes, and scooped up the textbook and notes Taichi had been slaving over for hours now. Setting them on the floor at the end of the bed he slid onto the mattress on his knees, crawling up to the still silently staring man. Taichi moved with him though, slipping back and laying down as Chikara moved to hover over them. Smirking, Chikara leaned in, ghosting his breath over the shell of their ear. He had to bite back the chuckle that threatened to fall out when he saw the little goosebumps forming over Taichi’s skin where their shirt didn’t quite cover their shoulder.

“I’ll make you a deal…” his tongue darted out to swipe along the edges of their ear. He rolled his eyes, still in a more amused than annoyed manner, when his words were met with a grunt in response. “I’ll do anything you want me to do to you, but you have to say it out loud. You have to tell me everything you want tonight, or I won’t do anything.”

Leaning back on his knees, his bare thighs settling against their clothed ones as he grinned wickedly down at them. Taichi bit his bottom lip, hips wiggling restlessly as they considered Chikara’s words. It was a gamble, honestly, they weren’t one for words. The most he’d heard them speak was about the few things they felt passionate about or when they were too far gone during sex to care what fell past their lips. He feared, for just a moment, they wouldn’t play along. But after a long moment of silence Taichi sad up so suddenly it ripped a gasp from him as his arms darted out to wrap around their shoulders to keep himself from falling back.

“I want you... to roll over and let me eat you out… and then I want you to fuck me.”


End file.
